


Stay The Night

by billiero666



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiero666/pseuds/billiero666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie and Mike, fourteen, attend a party that changes them like no other. Trigger warning: homophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Night

Billie Joe  
I stand in a corner of the party, looking sullenly on as everyone else eats chips and guzzles soda and generally runs around like idiots. I hadn't wanted to come to the end-of-the-year party, but eventually, Holly'd convinced me.  
"Come on, you're fourteen now," she had said to me, "You've gotta make some friends!" I had wanted to protest, but something about the way she had looked at me had made me sigh and submit.  
So here I stand, watching the party go on around me. And then I notice him. A tall, blonde boy that I've seen around school. I think I even had a few classes with him this year, but I'm not sure. He's leaning on the wall just across from me, shrouded in a leather jacket, one ear pierced. My type, except... not. Because he probably likes girls, like everyone else worth dating, including the girls. But I can watch him. I stand there for a while, watching him like a total stalker, thinking of what I'd do if he talked to me. And then he's there, looming over me by at least four inches. I stand up a little straighter and look him in the eyes.

Mike  
The first thing I notice are his eyes, a green-gold-brown color that shouldn't exist. The second thing is a ratty Misfits T-shirt. I have the same one at home. I remember why I came over here in the first place, to ask why he was staring at me.  
"Hi," I say, using the literacy skills I learned from Mrs. Stutsky, the English teacher we shared. He probably didn't remember me from the class, though, probably too busy staring at the girls he always hung out with.  
"Hi," he replies, a big, goofy grin lighting up his face for a moment before he forces it away. I notice his teeth are crooked, like he needs braces. He has a round, boyish face and a mess of dark hair that I really just want to ruffle. No, I can't think that. He likes girls. And if he didn't, he probably wouldn't like me. He'd probably like the quarterback or something, not that I blame him.  
"So, um... what's up?" Damnit, Mike, that's the wrong question! He won't know, though, it won't matter.

Billie Joe  
"What's up?" He asks. It's a start. At least he didn't ask me why I was staring at him, I wouldn't be able to give him a straight answer, literally.  
"Ah, nothing," I say, which is a conversation killer to say the least. It's always been easier for me to talk to girls than boys, mainly because I didn't find most of them as mind-blowingly attractive as boys, "You?" I tack on, hoping it solves my earlier mistake.   
"Same. So, you like the Misfits?" He asks me. I'm a little confused by this.  
"How'd you know that?" I ask him, and he laughs.  
"Your shirt- it says 'the Misfits' on it. Unless there's a different Misfits." I look down at my shirt and realize that yes, he's correct, I'm wearing my Misfits shirt. I laugh too.  
"Oh, yeah," I laugh, "They're like my favorite, except like the Ramones and the Clash."  
"Yeah! And the Dead Kennedys?"  
"Hell yeah!" He opens up his jacket and stretches out his shirt so I can see the logo on it, a familiar "DK." I can't believe it, I have the same one.

Mike   
"Dude, I have the same one!" He says.  
"No way. Cos I have the same Misfits shirt at my house!" His face lights up at this, and I can't stop a smile from creeping across my own face.  
"That's so cool!"  
"Yeah, it's so cool, it's like, trés cool!" We both laugh now, and I can't help but think of how cute it is the way his whole tiny body laughs with him when he laughs. We talk bands for the next half hour? Hour? Million years? Whatever it is, it's amazing, and then we're interrupted.  
"Fucking queer," some kid says, and shoves Billie Joe, as I've learned his name is, back into the wall he'd so recently peeled himself off of.  
"Hey!" I yell after him. He turns around, looking me up and down. He's taller than I am, but he looks dumb.  
"What, you his fag boyfriend?" I wish. Him and his buddies snicker and walk off. I look back to Billie Joe, who's now sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, eyes filled with tears.

Billie Joe  
"Hey," Mike says, voice taking on a gentle tone as he sits down next to me, "It's okay. That guy's just a prick."  
"Yeah, I know, I just wish he hadn't brought you into it, he had no reason to do that," I hope I don't sound like too much of a wimp.  
"Nah, it's fine. Like I said, he's just a prick. I don't care," he says, and I admire that uncaring attitude. Suddenly, one of my girl friends comes over. Amanda Jones.  
"Hey, Beej, you two should come play spin the bottle!" she says cheerfully, then turns her attention to Mike.  
"I'm Amanda," she says, twirling her hair. I've suddenly got a very strange emotion. Am I jealous? I can't be jealous. I dismiss the feeling, or try.  
"Mike," he says, and shakes her hand.  
"Come on!" she says, and we follow her into the basement, where a circle of both boys and girls has congealed. A few people scoot back as Mike and I sit next to each other.  
"Oh, come on, Beej, won't you share?" Amanda whines, plopping herself between us, practically sitting on Mike.  
"Fine," I say, just as the first boy spins the bottle in the middle of the floor. It lands on another boy across the circle and everyone laughs.

Mike  
Funny they don't call them queers, just because they're popular. I hold back a sigh and realize it's only two before my turn. Another person spins, a girl this time, and she gets a member of the opposite gender whose name I can't quite remember. Jimmy or Johnny or Tunny or something like that. He's not quite one of us, with hair dyed black falling over one eye, always wearing black, but he's not bad to talk to. They kiss and no one really says anything. The girl next to me, what's her name, Bri, spins, and hers lands on another girl. Everyone except me and Billie catcalls and whistles, laughing. My turn. I hope to whatever's out there it lands on him.   
It seems like the tension is palpable as the bottle spins and spins and starts to slow. I see it near him and my heart speeds up, only for it to land on Amanda. She grins and then presses her lips to mine. She lingers for longer than is necessary.

Billie Joe  
I'm surprisingly jealous as Amanda kisses Mike, more so as he seems to be enjoying it, waiting longer than he needs to to pull back. Now it's her spin, she gets some unremarkable athlete and they kiss, her drawing away quickly from that one. I'm surprised, he's much more "attractive" than Mike, but I like the way Mike looks. My turn to spin the bottle. I cross my toes in my shoes and hope I get him. I push the bottle hard, and it spins for longer than it should before it lands on

Mike  
Me. He spun the bottle and it landed on me. I swear my heart skips a beat as Amanda scoots back and Billie Joe leans in. Both of us are trying not to smile, but it's hard once his lips touch mine. His lips are soft, even softer than Amanda's. I almost put a hand up to his hair to see if it's really as soft as it looks but I remember that we're surrounded by other teenagers. We both open our eyes and in that look, I see we have to draw back.

Billie Joe  
I feel like a small part of myself is lost as we both pull back simultaneously. Through the rest of the game, we keep making eye contact, but it seems like no one else notices, or is even there. We both kiss other people, as the game requires, but at least in my opinion, no one's near as good as him. I look at the clock on the all and realize it's almost eleven; I'm supposed to be home by eleven-thirty tonight. So I get up from the circle and place my head next to Mike's ear.  
"Hey, um, I gotta go home," I say, and he nods.  
"See you soon," he says, "I mean that, too."  
"No, no, I want you to come with me... we can call your mom from my house and tell her you're staying over...." I trail off and he nods again, then stands up and walks out of the house with me. We start to walk down the street and I shiver. It's fairly cold out, and I'm in short sleeves. Mike looks over at me.  
"You wanna borrow my coat?" He asks, and I'm about ready to die right then and there.  
"Nah, then you'll be cold," I say right as I shiver again.  
"I have longsleeves under my T-shirt, I'll be fine."

Mike  
God, he's so cute, standing there, shivering. I just want to draw him up into a tight hug then and there, but I don't. Instead, I pull off my coat and place it around his shoulders. He sighs and sticks his arms in the sleeves, snuggling into the jacket. Again, the strange want-to-hug-him-senseless feeling, but I don't hug him, instead, I pick him up and flip him onto my back, piggybacking him. He laughs and I can practically feel him smiling. He makes no move to get off, but I have no clue where we're going, so I make him direct me, telling me where to turn and where to cross and finally we make it to his house. It's decently sized, but I can't tell what color it is in the dark. I feel him slide off of me and we go up the the front walk side by side. He pulls a key out of his front pocket and lets me in first, holding the door for me then coming in behind me and locking the door behind him. A woman who is presumably his mom is in the living room, curled up on the couch watching something on TV.  
"Oh, Billie, you've brought home a friend!" She stands up, seeing me, and Billie Joe is clearly embarrassed. She hugs him and then turns to me, doing the same like I'm not some random fourteen year old boy her son's brought home.

Billie Joe  
I sigh as my mom hugs Mike, but he just goes with it.  
"I'm Mike," he says, and she smiles.  
"I'm assuming you're staying over?" my mom asks him. He nods and she finally lets us go. I lead Mike to my small room and he sits on the bed, looking around at my posters. His eyes settle first on my guitar then my face, and I feel my cheeks warm. His do the same and we both laugh. I decide to sit by him on my bed, and he look a little surprised when I do. I decide to sit by him on my bed, and he look a little surprised when I do. Then it's my turn to be surprised as he presses his lips to mine again. I find myself returning the kiss as his hands go to my head and entwine themselves in my hair. Next thing I know, mine are on his lower back, pressing him against me. He move his hands from my hair, sliding them up under the jacket I'm wearing and sliding it off of me.

Mike  
He makes no move of protest as I remove my jacket from him, just pushes his small body up against mine. Before I know it, he's on top of me, and he looks into my eyes for a moment. His eyes are so beautiful, staring down at me, then approaching as he kisses me one more time. I move to pull him into me but to my surprise, he climbs off of me and lays his head on my chest, curling into me like a puppy or maybe just someone I like very, very much. I slide my arm around him. We don't even get under the covers, just lie there, two fourteen-year old boys in a bedroom in a house in a town in California, and before I can say anything, he's asleep.


End file.
